


accidentally married

by Aloof_Black_Cat



Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Black_Cat/pseuds/Aloof_Black_Cat
Summary: T'chala asked Tony if he could borrow his intern for a sting operation on a church that is suspended of selling stolen vibranium and stark tec, Peter and Shuri are sent into hold the attention of everyone while T'chala and Tony investigate but they take to long and the two teenagers end up officially married and as per law can not get separated for 6 months.AU where tony doesn't die but loses his arm
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker/Shuri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Peter sat in history class when his phone buzzed, a message from Tony, 'kid I have a mission for you, come to the tower after school, as Peter.' he sat through the rest of class just before it was over the teacher had one last question.

"OK class that covers the history of marriage and divorce but before you go dose anyone know how long you have to be married for before you can get a divorce?" the teacher asked.

Flash raised his hand, "isn't it one year."

"wrong, it depends on which state you get married in, if you get married in New York you have to wait six months before divorce." he said just before the bell rang.

Peter quick grabbed his bag and ran out of school and to an ally put on his suit and swung to Stark tower, Landing on the top floor and changing back into his normal clothes, he made his was to Tony's lab.

He opened the door to find Tony working on his arm, "hey Tony I'm here."

"good you're here kid the other should be here soon." the billionaire said.

"Mr. Stark, T'chala and Shuri have arrived." Friday informed them.

They walked out to the bar to see the wakandan royalty walk in, Peter had met Shuri after the fight with Thanos, they had talked tec and falling asleep leaning on each other and had both been teased about it when they woke up, now they where standing in front of each other embarrassed and barely able to say hello.

"so Stark have you told him the plain yet?" T'chala asked.

"no he just got here, but we should go over it one more time as a group." he said turning on a holographic display, that they gathered around.

A church was displayed "OK, so we found out this church is secretly disturbing illegal Stark tec and stolen vibranium but the police can't get in." Tony explain.

"so we are going to send you to in to distract them with a wedding." T'chala continued.

"brother you told me I was going to help you return stolen vibranium, not that I was going to get married." Shuri said angrily.

Peter stood there as his brain processed what he had to do, "WAIT, I can't get married I'm to young."

"see the plan won't even work." she said pointing to Peter.

"don't worry I got that covered." Tony said handing Peter a fake ID that said he was 18 instead of 17.

"don't worry sister we will stop the wedding before yous are actually married and form what we can tell they don't have anyone qualified to actually marry you two." T'chala said much to her dismay, "but you will have to play along, and Oakley will be near by to interrupt it if needed."

"and what will we tell them if they ask us why we are having a walk in wedding?" the princess asked thinking that she found a hole in the plan.

Tone spoke now, "that you have been dating by when Peters family found out they where incredible racist, and both you families are trying to keep you from each other, so you're getting married and running away."  
Shuri stopped arguing they had planned for every problem. "now Shuri you should probably go shopping with Pepper and Oakley, me and T'chala will take care of Peter."

Shuri saw Oakley and Pepper standing by the door and left with them.

Peter was panicking at the thought of even trying to marry the princess of Wakanda. "don't worry Parker we said we would stop the wedding and I trust you to protect her if things go south, I know you are a very capable fighter."

He felt a little better, "now let's go get you some nice clothes, can't have you wear a pun T-shirts to a wedding." Tony said, and Peters nerves where back.

At the mall with the girls they looked through clothes, "what colour do brides wear in this country again?" Oakley asked holding up a purple top.

Pepper held white jeans against Shuri's waist, "there wear white."

Oakley put the shirt back and got a white one, Shuri was a little embarrassed, "can we not only buy white clothes."

"sorry Shuri, I'm a little excited, you see Peter was and is kind of like a son to me and Tony before the snap and it not everyday you help someone get ready for a wedding." Pepper apologize.

Oakley saw an opportunity to tease Shuri, "I have to agree, I still remember getting ready for my wedding, everyone was so excited and I'm sure he will make a very good husband."

Shuri knew she was getting her back for all the pranks, Pepper had a small axe to grind with Shuri as well, "not to mention how cute your baby's would be."

Shuri started thinking about what her and Peter's babies would look like, she lit up like a Christmas tree, "you shouldn't tease someone about there crush." a girl said from the other side of the rack.

"thank you, I'm Shuri." she offered a hand shake.

"Michelle, but you can call me MJ." Michelle said, "wait did you say your Shuri as in princess Shuri." Shuri nodded, "OMG I'm such a big fan." she said turning into a fangirl, this change would have scared Peter.

The two girls talked for over an hour, Shuri never just talked to a girl her age like this before, it was referring and distracted her.

With the guys, Peter was in a simple suit with no tie, it looked about right for his job in the mission not to fancy, not to casual.

"you know Peter if you where any more qualified I might let try to date my sister for real." T'chala lied he already approved but wanted to tease the boy.

"don't tease the boy T'chala, he's already nervous enough, but out of curiosity what would he need to do?" Tony said.

"well he would need impress our mothers and that's about it." he answered.

"you here that intern. I could probably fly you to Wakanda if you wanted." Tony was careful with his words in public.

Peter turned red, "that, that won't be necessary mister Stark." the two men found it fun to mess with the teens.

They all got back to the tower, it was 11 at night, "well you two should go to bed if you are going to be runaways tomorrow." Tony said, "there's two beds in the guest room for you."

They walked off with out a word, in the room they wanted to talk, "your brother is annoying, he said that if I impressed your mother he would let me date you." Peter complained.

"well Oakley and Pepper got revenge on me by talking about about how cute our babies would be" she said as she flopping on a bed.

the room was silent, the reason was she did find Peter attractive and him, her, Peter though she was out of his league and she knew she wouldn't be around him enough to have a relationship, "well goodnight 'future husband'" she said as a joke before planting her face into the pillow.

Peter couldn't say anything he just covered his face with a pillow.

The next day they where up at six and went over the plan and equipment, no kimoyo beads, no web shooters, 60,000 dollars in cash, two vibranium rings and a distress beacon for if they where getting close to the end.

The plan started fine they took some of the money and sent them into the chapel get married, as it was getting close to the 'I do's they activated the beacons.

"do you Shuri T'cha take Peter Parker as your lawfully wedded husband?" the pastor asked.

Her breath hitched, "I do."

"do you Peter Parker take Shuri T'cha as your lawfully wedded wife?" the pastor asked peter.

The plan was to go along with it until someone stopped them, "I do."

"I new pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the church was quite waiting on them.

They moved closer and let there lips touch, everyone in the church clapped and cheered. Peter's spider scene went off just before the ground started to shake, a few seconds later Okely ran in.

After a small fight they returned to the tower, "I'm glade that's over me and Shuri had to go all the way through the ceremony." Peter said flopping on the couch.

"yeah, Oakley why didn't come stop the wedding when we turned on our distress signals." Shuri asked.

"I didn't get any call tho." Oakley said.

"that's because they turned on a jamming field when we started fighting." Tony explained.

Pepper came running into the room, "you guys have to see this." she said putting the pastor's license up, "the pastor was the only licensed person in that building."

Everyone paled at what that meant, "but I checked yesterday, he wasn't licensed." Tony knew he wasn't wrong.

"his license activated last night." Pepper said, "so Shuri's now Shuri T'cha-parker."

Shuri stood up and looked at Peter and said in a monotone voice, "I want a divorce."

The room started laughing except Peter and Shuri, Pepper claimed down, "you can't get divorced for six months if you get married in New York."

Shuri paled, she was to young to be married and too Peter, it was like a bad dream with some positive parts, she then felt faint.

Peter caught her and sat her next to him.

T'chala had walked outside and called his mother, a image of her appeared where she answered, "hello my son, I assume you got back the vibranium."

"yes, but there is a problem," she raised an eyebrow, "apart of the operation involved Shuri distracting a church with Peter, the Spider Man I told you about." T'chala said.

"and what is this problem." she asked.

"well she accidentally got married." he worried about her reaction.

"oh. And she seemed to get along with that Stark boy so well." she sounded disappointed.

"no mother, Spider Man is the Stark boy." he clarified.

She seemed to beam with happiness at the news, "well tell Shuri I want her to get to know her new husband and if he goes to school enroll her, say it's to get a understanding of their education system."

"will do mother." he said, he didn't believe it his mother already approved of Peter.

He walked in to see his sister was pacing back and fourth muttering about their mother, "sister, good news mother approves of your husband."

Shuri stopped and looked at her brother in shock.

They heard muttering coming from above them, Peter was having even more of a panic, "what will I tell aunt May, 'this is my wife, Shuri, the princess of Wakanda, do you mind if she stays here?' and what about why I was absent from school today 'sorry I had to help Tony with a sting operation and got married a princess.'"

Shuri felt like he had it worse at least she had something to fall back on he didn't, "Peter," T'chala yelled up to him, "what school do you go to?" why was her brother asking that.

Peter jumped off the ceiling, "I, I go to midtown high."

"and do you now of any apartments for sale near where you live?" T'chala questioned more, Peter shook his head, he walked over to Tony and Pepper, "Starks how would I buy a large apartment near midtown high."

Pepper smiled getting the idea, "we do own a building is that area," she turned to Tony, "Tony maybe we should give it to Peter and Shuri as a wedding present." giving him a hint.

"that's a good idea honey," he thanked her, "Friday what unused buildings do we own near midtown high?"

"we own one within two kilometers and two more within ten." Friday informed him.

"OK transfer the one within two kilometers to Peter and Shuri Parker and get it ready for them to live in." he said.

The newlyweds where in shock at their solution, just give them a building.


	2. school day

It was only two in the afternoon and T'chala decided to enroll Shuri at midtown high.

The principal sat at his desk not sure what to do, "so you want enroll the princess of Wakanda in to midtown high, I'm sure there are better schools than midtown."

"yes, we have reasons to enroll her here." T'chala said.

"well I'll need you fill out a few forms and tell me if there are any special requests that you want." he said.

Shuri filled out the form, the first thing 'name: Shuri T'cha-parker' she didn't lie on any legal document, 'age: 18' 'medical conditions: N/A' 'special needs: N/A' that was the whole form.

She handed it to the principal, "any requests before I process this?"

"yes can you please put her in the same classes as Peter Parker." T'chala asked.

The paper work was done and Tony had explained why Peter missed a day of school.

They went to the building Tony had given the Parkers, it was a large ten story building that was a restored laboratory with the top two stories renovated into an apartment, they had to admit it was a great building perfect for them.

The last piece of their trip was to visit aunt May, Peter knocked on the door with Tony standing next to him, May opened the door, "Peter oh my god you're OK."

"it OK May, I was helping Mr. Stark." Peter said as she hugged him.

Shuri felt intimated by the woman, T'chala stepped forward, "hello Ms. Parker, it is good to see you again."

May quickly bowed to the royals, "to what do I owe the pleasure."

T'chala pushed Shuri ford, "h-he-hello Ms. Parker, I'm Shuri." she introduced her self quietly.

Something felt wrong to May, why would a princess so quiet and nervous, "what's wrong, don't me Peter did something?" she thought Peter might done something to up set them.

The king looked at May, "oh on, we came to inform you that dew to an completion during the mission, that caused Shuri and Peter to be married." he didn't want to imply did anything wrong.

May stood there processing this fact, she moved over to the couch, "so, you're telling me my nephew got married."

"that's right May," Tony tried comforting her.

"I don't have enough room to have another person here." she knew why all them where they, Shuri would be living with them.

"don't worry, Stark already took care of their living arrangements." T'chala informed her, they talked about what happened and the lies they where going to tell the public, Peter had fail to speak wakandan and asked Shuri to marry his and Shuri got flustered and said yes and T'chala had asked them if they wanted a wakandan wedding the next day, thinking his sister would never meet another person as qualified as Peter and not thinking ahead they got flustered more, said yes and got married. That was the public story if the news asked.

After Peter packed his clothes they said goodbye and gave her the address for Peter and Shuri's house. The rest of the night was uneventful because the newlyweds where to nervous to talk until it was time for bed, one bedroom and one king size bed to use with a note for each of them.

'Peter/Shuri we knew you like Peter/Shuri and hope you get closer, we're all routing for you." their notes were almost identical.

"so this might shock you but," Shuri broke the silence, "I do find you kind of attractive but I didn't want a relationship because of distance and I barely know you." she decided to smash the barrier between them with a cannonball of a statement.

Peter might as well tell her how he felt, "well, I felt like you where why out of my league." it was still awkward but a lot less tense.

The next morning they where able to have somewhat normal conversation during breakfast, "so you're starting at my school today, do you want to wear our rings." Peter asked.

Shuri looked over at Peter with one of his pun shirts on, "you are not wearing that shirt and yes I want to know how observant the school is."

Well normal for them, a life of rapid changes and ridiculous problems, made them fast to adapt.

After twenty minutes of Shuri not letting her legal husband like a poor, scientist with a bad joke, they got to school just after the bell, Shuri had to go to the office and Peter class, after ten minuets Shuri was brought into the room.

"OK class we have a new student today, Shuri the princess of Wakanda, she is here to learn about our education system." the teacher introduced her.

Shuri scanned the room their was Peter and MJ she never thought that would be friends, "hello I'm Shuri and I'm happy to be going here."

There was a spare seat next to MJ and behind Peter, this had to be the best luck, the worst luck or some kind of cosmic joke, she walked to the seat, she didn't want to talk to Peter of the bat.

Michelle helped her, "hi Shuri it's good to see you again."

"it is good to see you as well I didn't know you went here until I can walked in." the small talk continued until MJ noticed something on her hand.

"hey Shuri you shouldn't where a ring on that finger," MJ pointed and whispered, "unless you're getting married."

luckily had the same problem with Ned, homeroom let out for next class and they dragged them to I private spot behind the school bleachers, "I can't believe how fast we where found out." Shuri was impressed at the two.

"Ned and MJ don't count, Ned is my best friend and MJ is hyper observant, and they won't tell anyone." Peter explained.

"OK what's going on?" Ned asked confused.

Shuri reached out her hand, "I am Shuri T'cha-parker, Peter and I accidentally got married."

Ned was disappointed that Peter didn't invite him and MJ was in shock Peter got married. "Peter how could you do this?" she said angrily punching him.

"we where on a mission and we held a wedding as a distraction plan A and B failed and we panicked and finished the ceremony." Peter explained, "just don't tell anyone, please."

"don't worry I'm not going to snitch on you." she grinned, Peter knew he was in danger.

"we should get to class," Peter said starting.

They didn't talk to each other until lunch, they talked about what happened until a group of jocks came, "why is a total hottie like you, doing with a bunch of losers." the lead jock said.

"well because these are my friends and they talk down on people, now buzz off." Shuri didn't like there tone and glared at them.

The men where taken aback and left confused and scared of Shuri.

The day was good till the last period, where they teacher that read off first and last names every lesson, the teacher read thought the names, "Shuri T'cha-parker," he said slowly.

They sank down in their seats, "here." she said.

"you don't happen to be related to Peter do you." he asked.

"no I'm not." technically the truth.

"OK, well that's everyone time to start class." he said.

But then a student called out, "oh my god , they're wearing match rings." and now everyone was over looking at their hands.

Shuri chuckled, "I guess everyone knows now," she and Peter stood up and walked to the front of the room, "hello, I'm Shuri T'cha-parker princess of Wakanda and this is my husband." she blushed she may have of acceptance it but it was still embarrassing.

Peter was already red, "hi, I'm Peter Parker and this is my wife."

The teacher would have gotten angry at this interruption but he was intrigued, "can you two please explain how this happened."

They told the story that they where going to tell the media, they finished, Flash stood up "there's no way that happened."

Shuri rubbed the back of her neck, "well my family has trying to get me to meet boys and I meet Peter at a Stark gathering."

After a few more questions and the bell rang Peter and Shuri bolted out of the school and home pretty fast compared to a normal human.

They sat on the couch in silence, "so how long do you think it will take the news to start hassling us?" Shuri asked trying to brake the awkwardness.

"I think they'll be waiting for you at school tomorrow." he said with a small chuckle. 

Shuri liked the chuckle, "I recon they'll find us before that." she felt like the new six months where going to be fun.

after some more talking peter decided to go and do some patrol around the city, Shuri worked in her lab for for a bit until T'chala called, "hello brother, to what do I oh the honor." 

"well I was wondering how you first day of school was?" he asked.

"It was find, I made a few friends." she happily said.

"and how are you and Peter?" the king hoped she would stay with him.

"well everyone found that we're married." Shuri sighed.

"do you want me to set up a press conference for you?" he asked.

"no thank you brother." she said as she started working on a invention.

"well mother wants to meet Peter and go over some rules about taking care you, do you think you can come home this weekend?" he asked.

"do I get a chose?" she asked sarcastically.

"not unless you want us to come to you." T'chala said.

"fine I'll tell Peter." she said hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this but I have corrected grammar.


End file.
